


Love, Love, Love

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is a big softie in this, F/F, Flashbacks, Hollstein is always endgame in my fics, Laura is hopeless, Parties, So this might be angst, but no puppets (sorry to disappoint), don't be mad, keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men. (oh how convenient I posted this song not too long ago here http://netflixandduvets.tumblr.com/post/125567936845/well-maybe-im-a-crook-for-stealing-your-heart Listen away my friends)</p><p>Anyway, Laura has just moved back from Chicago to New York. She's attending Laf and Perry's engagement party and Carmilla  is there. Their long distance relationship ended, leaving them both heartbroken. But can Laura win Carmilla back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl the Hell Up Hollis

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Beautiful readers, this is a little different from my other stuff. So I wanna know what you like about it, what you don't like about it. Comment away, I'll be waiting by the keyboard.
> 
> Also everything in italics is a flashback. Sorry if you read this before I said that...

 

Laura searches for her shoes in the still-packed boxes that littered her new apartment. She really needs to unpack, she has been here for a month after all. After 5 minutes of searching she finds them in a box labelled “shoes”, of course.

She grabs her purse from the dresser and looks at herself in the mirror one last time. She messes with her hair, adjusts her dress and stares at herself. A long stare.

“Listen here Hollis, its one night. You can do it. Ok, Carm will be there, but you’re going to have to face her eventually. Why not tonight?”

With that a car horn sounds outside, indicating Laura’s cab has arrived.

“Girl the hell up Hollis”

She grabs her keys and leaves her apartment for the party.

 

When Laura arrives, it’s obvious that LaFontaine and Perry's parents are sparing no expense on this engagement. Laura had been to her fair share of ‘upscale’ parties, but this was impressive. She steps into the five star hotel and can’t help her mouth from opening a little when she’s met with the ball room. Wow.

There were waiting staff going around with food and drinks. Was that a tray of mini burgers? Laura manages to capture a glass of champagne before a tray of them sails past her too quick. After all, she’s going to need a couple of glasses for her to socialise comfortably. Laura scans the room, there are people scattered everywhere. Most in small groups and some already sat in their assigned seats at the dinner tables in the latter half of the room. There was an empty floor space, which Laura assumes is for dancing later on. ‘Oh god, I hope nobody drags me up there’, Laura thinks while taking a rather large swig of her drink.

“Laura!” Laura turns around at the sound of her name and is met with a fairly tall bearded man in a 3 piece suit approaching her. Laura breaks into a smile.

“JP!” The two embrace, JP lifts Laura a little, making her giggle slightly.

“It’s been too long Laura! When did you move back?” JP puts Laura back down gently.

“Um, about a month. How’s everything with you?”

“Not bad! I’ve been helping the happy couple with their wedding plans and with tonight…” Laura zones out as JP rambles about wedding plans, she loves that he’s the only person she knows that can out-ramble her.

Laura’s eyes scan the crowd of people behind JP, when she see her. Carmilla. She looks beautiful. She’s wearing a dark purple dress that stops just above her knees. Her hair is tied beautifully in a plait cascading down her left shoulder. She’s stunning.

“Laura? Lauraa…” JP’s voice brings Laura out of her trance. He turns around to see what‘s captured her attention, when he spots Carmilla.

“Sorry JP” Laura’s face has blushed slightly from embarrassment.

“It’s ok, Laura. Um, can I ask, what happened? I thought you guys were going to last forever” Laura takes a breath, she had braced herself for this question at some point tonight.

“Well, I got the job offer in Chicago. Carmilla had only been teaching at NYU for a month. We decided that our careers would come first. We tried long distance, but it didn’t work. I came back for a weekend and we decided it was for the best if we ended.” JP could hear the sadness in Laura’s voice. Laura could see the sympathy behind JP’s eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that Laura” JP rests a hand on Laura’s shoulder. “If you’ll excuse me Laura, I have to go speak to Laf.” Laura nods gently, frankly just happy the conversation is over.

Laura goes to take another gulp of her champagne, but she comes up empty. Suddenly a waitress appears at her side offering her another drink. ‘Well, it’d be rude not to’ Laura thinks as she takes a fresh glass from the tray. Her eyes train themselves in direction where Carmilla had been before. Carmilla was in the middle of a small group of people and she appeared to be telling a story. Her audience were entranced by her, then again, how could they not? Laura hears her laugh, she forgot how much she missed that laugh.

 

_Laura tightens her grip on Carmilla’s arm as they walk through Central Park._

_“I can’t believe we managed to hit all the tourist spots in one day!”_

_“I can’t believe we’ve lived in New York for a whole year without ever walking through Central Park cupcake” Carmilla says as she lifts her head to stare at the towering trees. Laura sighs and Carmilla’s attention is drawn to her. Carmilla stops walking and turns to face Laura. Laura raises an eyebrow in confusion._

_“Laura I want to tell you something.” Carmilla’s eyes scan Laura’s face._

_“Is everything ok? Are you having second thoughts about me moving?”_

_“No second thoughts. I know what we said about careers” Carmilla raises a hand to stroke Laura’s head. “Long distance is tough, but I think we can make it work.”_

_Laura starts to smile even though she can feel her eyes starting to well up slightly, her eyes go to the ground._

_“Laura, I love you”_

_Laura looks up. Stunned into silence. It’s the first time either of them had said the words but Laura can’t seem to say the words back. Her mouth opens but no words come out. Carmilla looks at Laura, seeing her thoughts running through her mind._

_“Look Laura, if you’re not ready to say it back, its ok” Carmilla puts a hand through Laura’s hair again. She has a soft, sad look on her face that is breaking Laura’s heart._

_“I’m sorry Carm, I just can’t…” Laura’s head hangs as her voice trails off._

_“Laura, its fine. Come on, let’s go home” Carmilla places a kiss on Laura’s cheek and takes her hand._

_They walk home in silence._

“Hey everyone!” LaFontaine’s voice appears out of nowhere. “If you’d like to take your seats, the meal will be served in 5 minutes or so”

People start to disperse from their conversations and wonder around the tables checking place names. Laura manages to find her table pretty swiftly. She doesn’t recognise anyone already sat down, until someone pulls out the chair opposite and sits down. It’s Carmilla.


	2. It Sure Sounds Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a flashback to the weekend where Laura visits Carmilla and angst. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *just a note to make sure*   
> This whole chapter is a flashback.

 

_“So I just got into a cab, I should be at yours in 10 minutes”_

_“Ok Laura, see you soon. Love you”_

_“Ok bye!” Laura hangs up quickly and stares at her phone for too long afterwards. It had been 3 months since she moved and she still hadn’t told Carmilla she loved her back. She couldn’t. She needed more time._

_Laura rings the buzzer when she reached Carmilla’s apartment building. She was kind of nervous, she hadn’t seen Carmilla in a month. Things had been… rocky. The door buzzes and Laura walks into the building, trying to not overthink things. She knocks on the Carmilla’s apartment door, “Its open!” comes from the other side. Laura walks in and dumps her bags in the hall. She walks through the apartment and finds Carmilla in the kitchen looking at different takeaway menus._

_“Hey” Laura was worried Carmilla might be mad about how she ended their phone call._

_“Hey, I’m just looking to order to food” Carmilla doesn’t look up from the menus, that’s a bad sign. Laura stands staring at Carmilla, not knowing what to do next._

_“How’s Chinese food?” Carmilla says after a hefty 5 minute silence._

_“Yeah, anything you want to get is fine by me” Laura moves over to sit on the couch in the living room as Carmilla picks up the phone to order._

_“It’s gonna be an hour, maybe more they’re busy.” Carmilla is off the phone and is stood opposite Laura._

_“Ok, that’s fine.”_

_Another silence fills the room. Laura looks over to the front door. She wants nothing more than to run out of here and away from this situation._

_“Laura, I know I said I was never going to push you on this. But it’s been killing me ever since you moved.”_

_“Uh huh” Laura’s eyes are still trained on the door, she knows what’s coming and wants nothing more to avoid it like the train wreck it’s destined to be._

_“Why don’t you love me?” Her voice is quiet and sad. Laura’s elbows are resting on her knees and her hands are now holding her head. Holding her thoughts together._

_“It’s not that I don’t care about you Carm, you know that right?”_

_“Laura that doesn’t answer the question. Laura. Can you look at me please” Laura removes her head from her hands and angles her head to look at Carmilla. They’re both on the edge of tears._

_“I just- I just have a hard time letting my walls down Carm. The last person I loved. Well. I wasn’t enough for them. I’m afraid.”_

_“Afraid of what?” Carmilla takes a step closer to Laura. Tears now streaming down Laura’s face._

_“Afraid I’m not enough for you” Laura said, almost whispering._

_“What have I ever done to suggest that Laura?”_

_“Nothing! That’s the problem. It’s nothing you are doing or not doing. It’s me!” Laura sobs, spluttering her words._

_“What did she do? What did your ex do to screw you up like this?”_

_“Well, let’s just say that the last time I saw her, I was bailing her out of jail for having sex in public. With someone else” Laura looks almost disgusted at the memory._

_“Wow that is messed up. But Laura, we all come with our baggage. I mean the last person I loved left me at the airport, after I sold my flat and half of my belongings to move city with her. I thought I was never going to feel that way about anyone again, but I found you.” They are inches apart now, but neither of them have the courage to make any contact._

_“I’m not a strong as you Carm. I’m not as brave. I want to believe that if I loved you, everything would be alright. I want to love without fear of my heart being broken at any moment. But I can’t Carm. I just can’t…” Carmilla’s hand grazes Laura’s in a weak attempt to hold it._

_“Laura, I can’t do this to myself again. I can’t be in a one sided relationship again.” Carmilla runs a hand through her hair._

_“Carm?”_

_“Yes Laura?”_

_“Are we- Are we breaking up?” Their eyes meet, both threatening tears again._

_“It sure sounds like it doesn’t it.” Laura grabs Carmilla and squeezes her tight. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura’s waist and rests her head on Laura’s shoulder._

_Laura sniffs, “I’m sorry Carm”._

_“I know Laura. I’m sorry too”_

_After a few minutes of being glued together, Laura eventually breaks apart from Carmilla. She sighs and heads for the door._

_“Wait Laura. Where are you going?”_

_“I figured you wouldn’t want me to stay. I’ll go find a hotel” Laura picks up her bags._

_“Look, I’ve already ordered the food. Why don’t you just… stay” Laura hates seeing Carmilla like this, hurt. What makes it even worse is its Laura’s fault._

_“Ok” Laura puts her bags back down and resumes her position on the couch._

_They watch TV in relative silence, making comments on how stupid Ted is on How I Met Your Mother and how Robin is a definite 9. Their food comes within the hour and they eat that quietly too. That’s how they spend the rest of the night, quiet. They climb into bed and lie on their sides facing each other._

_“Laura?”_

_“Yeah Carm”_

_“If you ever feel like letting anyone in, please let it be me” Carmilla’s dark eyes are fixed onto Laura’s._

_“You’ll be the first person I call” Laura leans forward and kisses Carmilla. A slow, gentle kiss, a goodbye kiss._

_Laura wakes up early to catch her flight back to Chicago. Just before she leaves, she places a light kiss on Carmilla’s cheek and whispers “Goodbye Carm” She picks up her bags and shuts the door quietly behind her._

_When the door clicks shut, one of Carmilla’s eyes flicks open. Her hand reaches up to her cheek and she mutters “Goodbye cupcake”, before she goes back to sleep with her arm stretched out to where Laura was lying not 5 minutes ago._


	3. You Deserve the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura talk, Laura wants a second chance...
> 
> Fluff and angst walk hand in hand this chapter.

During dinner Carmilla and Laura’s eyes kept meeting. Whenever they did, the whole room melted away, the people turned into blurs and it was like they were the only two people that mattered in the world. Of course, their spell would break whenever someone at the table laughed too loudly or said one of their names. Laura could get lost in Carmilla’s eyes for hours. Laura didn’t really keep up conversations with her fellow diners. She kept her ears towards Carmilla’s voice, listening to her conversations whenever she could. She wasn’t eavesdropping per se, she just interested that’s all.

“Hello everyone!” Perry’s cheery voice comes over the PA system. “LaFontaine and I would like to thank you all for coming out to celebrate our engagement! Now that dinner is over, we’d like it invite you hit the dance floor!” Perry squeals for joy. Music starts playing from the speakers and people start to raise from their seats to head to the dance floor. Laura smiles and politely declines the dance offer from the woman sat next to her. After a couple of minutes the only people left on the table were Laura and Carmilla.

Carmilla is half turned in her chair, watching Laf twirl Perry around, chuckling when Perry dips Laf. Laura is still staring and the longer she stares at Carmilla, the more she realises that she misses her. Misses her touch, the way she shakes her head at Laura’s stupid jokes and laughs anyway. The way she runs her hand through her hair and lets out a massive raspberry when she’s tired of marking papers. Even when she’d been marking papers all night, she would still make time to read over Laura’s reports. When she fell asleep on the bed before Laura got in and she was spread out over the whole bed, but as soon as Laura got in, Carmilla would curl up as close to Laura as possible. Laura missed sleeping next to Carmilla the most.

Suddenly, Laura felt herself leave her chair and sit in the chair next to Carmilla. Carmilla raises an eyebrow at this bold move.

“Hey”

Carmilla hesitates before replying, “Hey”

“How have you been?”

“Seriously Laura? We’re going with the clichés? What is this shitty rom com?” They both laugh, Laura feels her muscles relax. ‘She doesn’t hate you’ Laura thinks as she looks down at her hands.

“When were you going to tell me you moved back?”

“I was gonna call this week I swear! I just wanted to have everything sorted first…”

“Sorted?”

“I’m living in an actual box fort. Boxes everywhere.” That earned a laugh from Carmilla, which in turn makes Laura smile.

“How is NYU?”

“Alright, same old same old.”

Laura looks at Carmilla with a slight suspicion, Laura’s always been able to read Carmilla rather well. Carmilla just shrugs and looks back out on the dance floor, her smile returning seeing people enjoying themselves.

‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by twenty one pilots starts to play, Laura and Carmilla meet each other’s gaze and smile. Carmilla raises an eyebrow and rises from her seat.

“Shall we?” She holds out a hand for Laura.

Laura’s eyes flick from Carmilla’s face to her outstretched hand. “Well, a promise is a promise.” She takes her hand and Carmilla leads them to the dance floor.

Carmilla uses their linked hands to pull them together. Their bodies are pressed up against each other and they start to sway slowly. Cheek to cheek.

“Laura?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you miss me?”

“Like someone cut a hole in me” Carmilla grips tighter at Laura’s waist. After a while, Laura’s shoulder starts to feel wet, she pulls her head away to see Carmilla’s face. Silent tears are rolling down her cheeks. Laura takes her hands from Carmilla’s waist and places them gently on her cheeks. Carmilla gives Laura a sad smile while she wipes the tears away. Laura leans in and captures Carmilla in a kiss. Its sweet and nostalgic, any old feelings that hadn’t been unearthed already, resurfaced. When Laura pulls away, Carmilla’s eyes were still closed, she’s never looked more beautiful.

“Carm. Can I ask you something?” Laura asks as they go back to their dancing positions.

“Yes”

“Will you go on a date with me? I want a second chance.”

“What were you thinking cutie?”

“It’s a surprise” Carmilla looks at Laura and raises an eyebrow. “It’ll be great Carm, I promise”

“Ok, a date”

“Carm, I want to show you that I’m worth the second chance. I want to knock down those stupid fucking walls I’ve built”

“What’s brought this on cupcake?”

“You. You deserve the best Carmilla. I fully intend on being your person. The person you can rely on, the person you can tell anything and everything to. The person you can love.”

Carmilla looks a little taken aback by this sudden revelation from Laura. She gets a little emotional because Laura’s never been so open with her.

“Um. Do you think we can sit back down now cutie?”

“Yeah, of course Carm”

They find their table, they sit together and Laura scoots her chair as close as possible to Carmilla’s. Carmilla picks Laura’s hand up and begins to stroke the scar on the back of her hand, the one she got when she moved in with Carmilla. They were trying to move their couch through the door and she cut herself on the door frame. When Carmilla put a bandage on it, she stroked it and showered Laura’s face with little kisses. When it was healing, Carmilla would stroke the cut whenever they held hands. And when it scarred she would stroke it out of habit. Old habits die hard.

“Laura, are you sure you want this?”

“Carmilla, I have never been so sure of anything in my life” Laura looked at Carmilla and could see she still wasn’t quite convinced.

“Carm, when I went back to Chicago, I cried for hours. I miss being near you, I miss your laugh. I miss _making_ you laugh. I didn’t call you when I got back because I was afraid you’d hate me. When you smile, I can’t help but smile back. When I saw you tonight, my chest got tighter. I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you the whole night. Carm, I want this to work, because my life just isn’t the same without you”

They both start to well up again.

“My life isn’t the same without you either cupcake”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura takes Carmilla on that date, but will the flame be reignited?

Laura was nervous. Her fingers were trembling as they typed out Carmilla’s apartment number into the intercom of her building. Her heart was beating abnormally fast and she tried to slow her breathing to steady it.

“Hello?” A voice crackles through the speaker.

“Hey, it’s me…Laura.”

Carmilla laughs at her awkwardness. “Come on up cupcake.” The door buzzes and Laura lets herself in the building.

Laura knocks on the door of Carmilla’s apartment and waits patiently. She shakes her hands in an effort to stop the shaking.

Carmilla opens the door and Laura can’t keep her eyes off of her. Carmilla smirks and raises her eyebrows, surprised she can still get this recreation out of her.

“So where are you taking me cutie?”

Laura blinks a few times and focuses on the question. “Oh just dinner and a movie.” She tries to say as coolly as possible, but that is difficult when Carmilla is standing in front of her looking like _that._ The outfit is simple, but Carmilla makes it look stunning. She’s wearing a white tshirt, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. She watches you as your eyes scan her attire.

“I wasn’t sure what to wear, this being a mystery date and all.”

“Oh no. You’re _fine._ This outfit is _great._ ” Alright Hollis, overselling this a little. They both blush, smile and look down at the ground.

“You don’t look to bad yourself.” Laura is wearing a navy blue dress that stops just above her knees. Laura looks down at her dress, smooths it down and looks back up at Carmilla.

“Only the best for you.” Laura winks and Carmilla shakes her head laughing at Laura’s cheesy attempt at flirting. “You ready then?” Carmilla nods and closes the door behind her.

When they get out of the building they stop and Carmilla looks to Laura for direction.

“I thought we could walk? I mean it’s a nice night and I know you like looking at the stars…” Laura shuffles some stones with her feet, avoiding Carmilla’s eyes.

“I’d love too. Lead the way.” Laura looks up and grins a little. They start walking together, not really saying much. Their hands occasionally bump into each other, but neither have the nerve to join hands.

When they arrive at the cinema, Laura holds the door open for Carmilla. “After you m’lady.”

“Oh thank you.” She beams before moving into the cinema.

Carmilla walked and stood in front of the ticket booth. Laura grabs her arm and sails past the ticket desk and the cinema officials.

“What are you…” Carmilla looked lost and confused. “Not even popcorn?”

“I’ve made…Previous arrangements.” Laura wiggles her eyebrows, giggling as she leads them into a screen.

It was empty. There was a massive bucket of popcorn in the middle of the cinema.

“What is this?”

“A cinema screen. Come on, we have seats!” Laura sprints up the aisle, leaving Carmilla standing alone. Laura sits down and pats the seat next to her. Carmilla makes her way up to their seats.

“How have you managed this Hollis?” Carmilla raises an eyebrow and smirks at Laura.

“Ah! If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” She winks. Laura stands up and gives a thumbs up towards the projection room. A burst of light fills the screen in front of them. “Today, miss, we are showing the 80s classic Ferris Bueller’s Day Off.” Laura says imitating an announcer’s voice.

“I love this film!” Carmilla settles down in her seat and throws some popcorn in her mouth.

“I know. It was the first film we saw together that we both liked. And if my memory serves me correctly, you said you wanted to watch it on a big screen?”

Carmilla is staring at Laura, eyebrows raise a little, mouth open a little. “How did you remember that?” She says quietly.

“It was important to you, it is important to me.” Laura shoves a hand into the bucket and brings a handful of popcorn out.

The sounds of the film fills the room and their attention is drawn to the screen.

They watch and laugh as Ferris' adventure unfolds on screen. Whenever their hands meet when reaching for popcorn, their stomach’s filled with butterflies.

When the credits rolled, Laura stood up immediately and brushed off the escapee popcorn. “Right, Karnstein. Next stop, dinner.” Laura grabs Carmilla’s hands pulls her up from her seat, let’s go of one hand and drags her down the stairs with the other.

“Laura! Slow down!” Carmilla shouts to Laura as she whisks them out of the building.

“Never!!” Laura shouts back at her, as she dodges strangers and avoids streetlamps. Carmilla laughs at her, she’s never really seen her like this. She’s seems to have let something go. Oh. This is Laura without her walls. She is wonderful, beautiful without her walls. She’s weightless.

Carmilla crashes into Laura, whom seemed to have stopped very suddenly. They land in a heap of the pavement giggling. Their faces were inches from each other. Carmilla closes the gap between them and kisses Laura softly and sweetly. When she pulls away she whispers “Thank you for tonight Laura, I’m having a great time.” Laura smiles and whispers back “It’s not over yet.” And kisses Carmilla back with the same sweetness as before.

They pick each other up and dust each other off. They stand facing each other, Laura holds out her hand and Carmilla takes it without ever breaking eye contact. They stay like that for a while, just holding hands and staring at each other until Laura manages to say “We should…We should go inside.” Carmilla nods and follows Laura’s lead into the restaurant.

The mystery continues when Laura tells the waitress that she’d made the ‘Special arrangements’ and the waitress’ face lights up with instant recognition and leads them to a stair well.

“Hollis. What else do you have up your sleeve?” Carmilla whispers before they ascended the stairs. Laura just taps her nose and tugs on Carmilla’s hand.

When they reach the top Carmilla gasps. The roof is lit up with fairy lights hanging all around. A table has been set up in the middle, two chairs next to each other.

“Oh and the speakers have been set up, the docking station for your phone or whatever is in the corner there. Someone will be up with your food shortly.”

“Thanks a lot Betty! I owe you!” Laura said before heading over to the docking station. She plugged in her phone and selected a playlist. Bon Iver starts to play over the speakers. “Come on, let’s sit.”

Laura makes her way over to the table and Carmilla joins her.

“Cupcake, this is really something. It’s beautiful. I can’t believe you did this for me.” Carmilla looks up to the fairy lights and breathes in the summer air.

“I told you. You deserve the best.” Laura takes Carmilla’s hand and starts drawing circles on her palm.

“Does that mean every time we go out for dinner I’m getting the rooftop service?”

“Ha, ha.” Laura and Carmilla scrunch up their faces and shake their heads towards each other.

“Ladies!” A tall gentleman in a white shirt and black tie appears at the top of the stairwell with two silver trays. “One steak with sweet potato wedges and one chicken pasta bake with tomato pesto sauce. Oh and two rum and cokes, correct?” He places everything down on the table and grins, pleased with himself.

“Yeah that’s great thank you so much Kirsch.”

“Not a problemo.” He winks and returns back down the stairs.

“You even got my favourite meal. Cutie, you’re a keeper.” Carmilla winks and digs into her food.

They eat mostly in silence, offering each other bits of their meals and trying to eat with one hand so they could hold hands with the other.

Once they had finished, they started talking about their lives since they’d been apart.

“So Carm, do you want to go for a walk?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

 

They found themselves in central park, strolling arm in arm. Talking about everything and anything, they were content in each other’s company. Any memory of the time they’d spent apart had felt like it had been erased by the night. Ok, it wasn’t perfect. They both knew they had work and time to get to where they were before. But for tonight, everything was back to normal.

“Carmilla.” Laura stops in her tracks. She turns to face Carmilla and smiles while she tucked a stray hair behind Carmilla’s ear. Laura’s hand lingers over Carmilla’s cheek and her thumb grazes Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla loses herself in Laura’s loving gaze.

“Carmilla. I love you.” Laura’s hand, which was still positioned on Carmilla’s cheek, slowly and gently moved to the back of Carmilla’s neck. Laura leaned in and captured Carmilla’s lips in a slow, yet passionate kiss.

They pull away to catch their breath, their foreheads pressed up against each other.

“I love you too Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic and if you left kudos or comments I just want you to know I appreciate every one of them. So thank you, from the bottom of my tiny heart. Love you all beautiful readers <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat or shout at me at netflixandduvets on Tumblr. Or here in the comments. Do what you want, I'm not the boss of you...


End file.
